Star Trek: Federation (Season 3)
Synopsis After stopping an effort to invade The Borderline and ushering in a new era of peace and prosperity for the Federation the crew of the USS Supremacy under the command of Captain William Meyer have become heroes have become heroes in the eyes of the Alpha Quadrant. This peace is put into jeopardy when a skirmish from the war goin in between the scatter and divided Romulan people spills over into Borderline territory. With this one attack only being the start of a larger conspiracy the Supremacy crew are forced into action to save what they have built. Cast Main Cast: Jon Hamm as Captain William Meyer, the captain of The Supremacy with a new found faith in the Federation and its principles who finds himself going to darker places fighting the threats that face his crew and the Borderline. Wentworth Miller as Commander Baliee Resser, the Supremacys first officer who was once at odds with the ships crew but now finds himself at home with them and has earned their respect and trust. Luke Mitchell as Lieutenant Commander Devan Eleva, the Supremacys tactical officer who has grown tired of the fighting that the crew have had to endure since the ships departure and has no love for their continued engagements. Kate Mara as Doctor Zaak, the Supremacys chief medical officer who becomes vital to the ships mission with the Romulans. Violet Beane as Ensign Anna Gyles, the Supremacys Operations Officer who has found herself to fit right into her place in the ship and with the crew. Richard Madden as Ensign Kyle Mantren, the ships helmsman who has, like Meyer once was, has become a more hardened officer and starts to see himself as a soldier. Katie Cassidy as Lieutenant Miral Paris, the ships Chief Engineer who believes in using more extreme methods to stop the coming threats to the crew Yvonne Strahovski as Jochen Neurall, the Supremacys former First Officer who was revealed to be a member of Section 31, through her help in the fight against the Renegades she regained the respect of the Supremacy crew and becomes deeply involved in the affairs of the new Romulan government. Zach McGowan as Commander Craan Deveral, the seasons main antagonist, a mysterious power within Romulan space who has dark secrets which he believes gives him the authority to take whatever actions he feels necessary The ensure the future of his people Dennis Haysbert as Admiral Steven Beller, the head of the Federations activates in the Borderline who came to trust the crew of the Supremacy and has become one of their closest allies Recurring Cast: Teddy Sears as Bolox, a Romulan War Lord Who finds himself at odds with the Supremacy crew and Deveral Rick Gonzalez as Kraax, a former Renegade who comes to be associated with Deveral Nick Blood as Preston, an operative in Neurall’s newly organised Section 31 Episodes 1. Heroes Of The Federation Six months after the defeat of Arais and the Renegades, Admiral Beller makes his way back to Borderline Headquarters. His shuttle is attacked by an unidentifiable ship and is forced into an asteroid field. Beller and the shuttle crew send out a distress call and find a response, the USS Supremacy. With an new found effectiveness, the crew disable the ship quickly but allow it to retreat in order to save Beller and the shuttle crew. As the enemy ship retreats, it is revealed to be under the command of Kraax. Beller is pleased to see Meyer and thanks him for the rescue, the ship sets a course for Borderline Headquarters. At a staff briefing, Meyer and Resser are both pleased to hear at the quiet activity across the Borderline as a result of there efforts to clear the area of any remaining Renegades. At a remote outpost in the edge of the Borderline, Kraax infiltrates and holds the crew hostage. As one of the crew go for a distress call Kraax aims his phaser at him and demands that he ensure the Supremacy responds and that “Kraax is coming for him“. Gyles receives the distress call and informs Meyer. Meyer then informs the crew and decides to delay their return to Headquarters to bring Kraax to Justice. When Devan interrogates the crew of the outpost they reveal that they are holding diagrams for a prison but not its location. Meyer confronts Beller about the prison and he admits that the prison is holding the remaining members of the Renegades while he oversees them being transferred back to the alternate universe. The Supremacy rushes to the prison but as they try to communicate with there is no reply. Meyer decides to lead the away team himself with Devan backing him but Miral asks to join him feeling guilty that he somehow managed to survive their encounter. When The Supremacy arrives they find the prison on fire, the away team beams down to find themselves immediatly under fire from Kraax’ men and freed inmates. Meyer arrives at the bridge to find Kraax. Meyer demands to know how Kraax is still alive and simply tells him that he had someone watching over him. Kraax detonates explosives in the bridge injuring Meyer. He wakes up hours later on the Supremacy to be told that Kraax escaped with all the inmates. After being discharged from sickbay, Resser comes to see Meyer. Resser assures him that the crew will stop Kraax and Meyer tells him that he has a bottle of whisky that he wanted to share with the crew when they rounded up the remaining Renegades, Resser assure him that it won’t be long until they drink it. Meanwhile, Kraax is approached by a ship who he tells the crew that he owes a debt to. An old Romulan War Bird approaches the ship. 2. Behind The Lines Despite Kraax’s escape, the Supremacy arrives at Borderline Headquarters for a reception in honour of the one year anniversary of the Borderline joining the Federation. Meyer asks to leave but is turned down by Beller insisting that he is a symbol for the union and must stay. Resser, Mantren and Gyles remain on the ship while the rest of the bridge crew stay at the reception. A Renegade breaks into the bases security system and raises it shields while blocking all other Starfleet officers out of it. During Beller’s Speech, Kraax invades the base. Meyer is able to escape with Beller but the rest of the bridge crew and the delegates are taken hostage. Kraax’s ship attacks the Supremacy forcing it away from the planet. Kraax begins executing delegates and demands that Meyer turns himself in. Meyer attempts to go to Kraax but Beller orders him not to. The two make their way to the communications system but find Renegades occupying it, Meyer engages them while Beller tries to call out for a distress signal. The Supremacy comes under heavy assault from Kraax’s ship as it is to manuverable for the crew to get a lock. The ship makes its way into a nebula to avoid Kraax’s vessel. Just as it gets a lock in the Supremacy they are saved by an old Defiant class ship. The Defiant crew ask permission to beam aboard and when they do it is revealed to by under the command of Neurall. Kraax aims a phaser at Zaak and threatens to kill her, as he pulls the trigger Devan jumps in front of her injuring himself. Kraax’s men capture Meyer and Beller and bring them to the rest of the hostages. Kraax prepares to kill them until the base loses all power. Neurall and her men seize the base and overthrow Kraax’s men. Neurall’s men hold Kraax hostage but is able to escape by an emergency transport. Neurall confides in the crew that she has been working to establish a new Section 31 That would with better judgement and restrain than the old one did. She also offers her help in finding Kraax to which Meyer agrees in spite of Resser’s objections. On his ship, Kraax awaits a rendezvous only to by ambushed by a Romulan fleet. 3. The Border A trading ship on the edge of the Borderline is attacked and raided by the Romulan War Bird Kraax met with. The Romulan leader boards the ship and demands to know where their “passenger“ is. After the captain tells him that he is in the cargo bay, the Romulana execute the bridge crew. The “passenger“ is revealed to be a renegade who addresses the leader as “Deveral“ who demands to know where Kraax is. Meanwhile, Neurall and Eleva capture another renegade in a bar in the Borderline and take him up to the Supremacy. The renegade reveals that Kraax’s ship was attacked by Romulans and Kraax and the crew was captured with only a few being able to escape. Neurall is sceptical as to believe him but Meyer insists that the Renegades lack loyalty to their cause since Arais’ death. Neurall looks Into Section 31 reports and finds a Romulan Base in the sector where the attack occurred. Meyer proposes a mission to infiltrate the base and confirm whether or not Kraax is alive. Meyer, Neurall, Eleva, Gyles and one of Neurall‘s operatives, Preston go under regeneration to take up the appearance of Romulans. They arrive at the base under the guise of being traders and find the base under the thumb of a brutal warlord named, Bolox who has been executing the renegade crew publically to send a message to the stations population. While Meyer and Neurall checks the security systems, Gyles and Eleva check station logs to check for Prisoner intake and discover a section of the station that has been made of limits to the population. Meyer and Neurall sneak into the section to discover the remaining prisoners of the Renegade crew, including Kraax. Kraax tells them that he was rescued by Deveral after Arais‘ assault and asked to find a piece of data that could be located from Borderline Headquarters. Meyer orders the rest of the away team to get the data from Kraax’s ship before him and Neurall are captured by Bolox. Eleven downloads the data and finds he will be unable to decipher it from there. Bolox plans to execute Meyer and Neurall in front of the station, the two are saved by Preston and the team run for their ship. As they do the station is attacked by Deveral’s ship and cuase major damage. During the chaos the away team are able to escape to their ship and set a course back to the Borderline. Deveral beams over to Kraax’s cell and demands the date, Kraax tells him that Meyer has it now. Deveral tells Kraax that he respects him for trying to protect people but was living in a “lost cause” and promptly executes him. Back on the Supremacy, Gyles begins to decipher the data but says it may take days to go through. Neurall tells Meyer that their usual methods will do nothing for them and decides to go undercover in Deveral’s organisation. 4. The Devil’s Greatest Trick Deveral confronts Bolox for the capture of the Renegades. He agrees to spare Bolox and his crew due to them being some of the few remaining Romulans but promises to kill him should he interfere in his work again. Meanwhile, Meyer arrives at Borderline Headquarters along with Neurall to discuss her plan to infiltrate Deveral’s organisation with Admrial Beller. Beller, reluctantly agrees with the plan but on the condition that a Starfleet Officer accompanies her. Eleva volunteers to join Neurall on her mission, despite her objections. Zaak implants a homing Beacon Under Eleva, Neurall and Preston’s skin that will allow them to download and transfer data to the Supremacy. Before Leaving, Eleva tells Zaak that he will miss her and will try to get back to her, revealing them to be in a relationship. Using a old shuttle of Neurall’s, the away team make their way towards a Romulan colony they found reference to on Bolox station. Neurall makes her way to the black market and demands an audience with Deveral. Her contact tell her that an audience comes at a price, so she agrees to give her high tech weaponry in order to gain Deveral’s favour. This puts Eleva at odds with Neurall and Preston as the weapons will only aid Deveral in the murder of other innocents. Neurall replicates The weapons on the shuttle and takes them to her contact only to find herself stunned as soon as she arrives. She wakes up restrained in a chamber along with Preston and Eleva. Deveral reveals himself and questions them as to why they wish to join him. Neurall tells him that she was cast out of Starfleet after the exposure of Section 31 and has been on the run ever since. Deveral believes her and Preston but demands complete loyalty to him so her demands that one of them must dies at the others hands. In order to prove their loyalty Deveral demands that they kill Eleva. With little hesitation Neurall takes a phaser and shoots him in the heart. Deveral, welcomes them into his organisation. Once he leaves, Neurall reveals that she shot him in the area in which his implant was place which protected him, she then places a transport beacon on him transporting him to a shuttle. Eleva returns to the Supremacy and updates Meyer. Beller believes that Neurall can be trusted but is swayed after her implant comes online. Neurall asks Deveral what his organisation is and he reveals that he commands the remanants Of the Tal-Shiar. 5. Next Of Kin Neurall transmits her first information about Deveral on a low band frequency to the Supremacy. Within the information they find the location of his home colony on the edge of Romulan Space, close to the Borderline. Meyer sends Mantren and Gyles to the colony to find out what they can. Mantren and Gyles arrive at the colony to find it surprisingly peaceful that meet the two with scepticism. Mantren question the colonies leader, Gaelor, about Deveral but is hesitant to give information to outsiders. Before they can continue a band of mercenary’s arrive at the colony. Gaelor tells the two to hide while she deals with them. Back on the Supremacy, Resser senses a lot of sadness from Meyer and eventually questions him about it. Meyer privately reveals to him that he receives news that his father has died. Despite them being estranged he confides in Resser that he wanted to make amends but now will never get the chance. At the colony, Gaelor reveals that the mercenary’s protect them from scavengers in exchange for supplies, food and people. Gyles offers them industrial shield generators that will allow them to protect themselves in exchange for information about Deveral. During a checkup Zaak tells Meyer that he should see a counsellor about his fathers death. Meyer becomes frustrated towards Resser for involving Zaak in this but Resser insists that he can sense a lot more then grief in him. Meyer tells Resser that he had a son of his own that he is estranged from and not making amends with his own father makes him fear the same will happen to him with his son. The mercenary’s return to the colony after detecting the shield grid and give the colonists 6 hours to remove them. Gaelor insists that they give into their demands but Mantren and Gyles Offer To mount a Defense against the mercenary’s with The help of the colonists. When the mercenary’s return, Mantren sets up their shuttle to collide with the ship forcing them to transport to the surface where they capture them. Gaelor tells Mantren and Gyles that Deveral was the son of the head of the Tal Shiar At The time of The stars explosion. It came out that he was aware of The implosion before it happened but kept it secret from the Romulan people. He was executed by the remaining government after he failed to prevent it. She also gives them his citizens file. Under the advise of Resser, Meyer sees the ships counsellor which he admits helps with his grief and worries. He also confides in Resser that he intends to contact his son again. Gyles and Mantren return to the Supremacy to reveal what they have discovered. Meyer decides that they need to reunite the remnants of the Romulan government before the conflict with Deveral’s spread to other factions. The Supremacy sets a course for New Romulus. 6. Promises Kept 7. Divided 8. Blood Debts 9. The Trial =